1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing device or hitch assembly which can be used to tow a vehicle, such as a heavy equipment vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, trailers or flatbed trucks have been used to tow heavy equipment vehicles from one site to another. In particular, flatbed trucks have been used to tow heavy equipment vehicles of unique size or configuration. However, it is expensive to utilize flatbed trucks, and to purchase and maintain trailers for this purpose. In addition, the size of the trailers or trucks needed, particularly in city environments, has made mobility and access to various sites extremely difficult.
Heavy equipment such as tractors, have conventionally been towed by trailer or flatbed truck for these reasons. However, an apparatus and method of towing a vehicle, particularly a heavy equipment vehicle such as a tractor, which would not require a flatbed truck, or a trailer, or expensive or complicated attachments therefor, and which would be able to tow the vehicle safely and without time-consuming effort, would be advantageous.